The Fun Of Four
by THESE VOICES WONT SHUT UP
Summary: Alice and Bella feel a pull, which soon pulls in Emmett and Jasper! One-shot! Lemony goodness inside! Bella/Alice/Emmett/Jasper, Flames excepted, so bring them on! ;  FEM-SLASH!


**This started out with just Alice and Bella, but I just kept going, so whatever.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Bella walked into Alice's room, hoping for some advice on her upcoming trip to Florida.

"Hey Alice? Could you help me with-" She stopped when she looked to see Alice with an intense look on her face, her eyes far off in a vision. Bella kept quite and waited for her best friend to come out of her haze.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

She just shook it off and smiled. "Nothing Bella. No need for you to worry about it."

The human trusted the vampire and shrugged, going back to what she was asking.

"Could you help me with my wardrobe for Florida?"

Alice happily led her around the closet she had put together for Bella, plucking the acceptable Florida-wear and threw them on the bed. Bella sat and watched as Alice danced around the room, as happy as could be.

Bella couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting to how beautiful her best friend really was. With her petite form and slim waist, with just the right amount of curves, and her bright and cheerful face.

After hours of chatting with Alice about anything and everything, Bella fell asleep.

Alice smiled down at the unconscious human and smiled slightly. Seeing how peaceful she looked, the pixie like vampire couldn't help herself and layer down next to Bella. She curled herself around Bella and matched her breathing.

Alice inhaled Bella's scent and nuzzled he nose into Bella's hair, completely unaware that Bella had woken up.

Bella stayed silent for a few minutes, relishing in the feel of Alice wrapped around her. Bella sighed as Alice's hand stroked up and down her side.

"Alice?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Yes Bella?"

Bella turned around in the bed to face Alice. "Nothing," Bella sighed. She closed her eyes and tried to block out how comfortable she was in her best friends arms.

As she was lying there feeling cold yet hot from her friends touch, she felt cold lips on hers.

When Alice pulled away Bella opened her eyes and stared into those of the vampire in bed with her. They just stared into each other's eyes before Alice leaned forward and kissed her again.

Bella lifted her hand and put it around Alice, pulling them closer together. Alice did the same thing until their bodies were squished together.

Bella sighed into Alice's mouth and their kiss began to get deeper as Alice turned Bella onto her back and straddled her.

Alice pulled away slightly and looked down at Bella, the human's hair fanned across the pillow like a hallo around her innocent face.

She brought her hand up to Alice's face and gently cupped her cheek. Alice leaned into her touch, relishing in the warmth it sent through her skin.

Leaning down again, the pixie kissed the woman lying beneath her once before moving her lips to her chin. Alice kissed down to Bella's neck before pulling off her shirt.

Bella's hands found the hem of Alice's shirt as Alice kissed between Bella's breasts.

They were both lost in a haze of lust and soon they were both naked, Alice still straddling Bella's waist.

In a burst of confidence, Bella flipped them over and was on top of Alice. She reached a hand down and cupped Alice's now wet sex. Encouraged by the light moan that escaped Alice's lips, Bella used her fingers to part the lips on the other side of Alice's body.

"Bella!" Alice gasped as Bella pushed a finger into her friend's pussy. Bella pushed her finger in and out a few times before adding another.

Alice's breathing began to come in huffs and gasps, and Bella added another finger.

The look on the vampires face was of pure bliss and, when Bella rubbed Alice's clit, contorted into one of pleasure and she orgasm.

She flipped them around so Alice was on top, and Alice turned herself to she was facing Bella's other end.

Bella looked up at her friend's cunt, which was directly above her face, and her tongue darted out to lick it up and down. Alice shuddered above her and buried her face in the human's warm slit.

Bella cried out as she felt Alice's cold tongue enter her.

The human grabbed Alice's hips and brought her head up to swirls her tongue around Alice's clit before pushing her tongue between her folds.

Alice lapped up Bella's juices and balanced herself on one hand so she could finger Bella's still dripping pussy.

Bella threw her head back onto the pillow as her walls clenched. Alice drank it all up and was soon moaning out her own release as Bella started tonguefucking Alice again.

"Beeeeelllaaa!" Alice yelled out in a fit of passion.

The door to the bedroom banged open and there stood Emmett, his eyes dark and his dick hard.

"Emmett!" Bella gasped.

"Can I join?" He asked, his voice husky.

Alice got off Bella and made room on the bed for Emmett.

He smiled and removed his clothes before climbing onto the bed. Bella was still lying there, her legs open, and she watched as Emmett turned Alice on her knees and held her hips. She let out a moan as she watched Emmett's large manhood push between Alice's legs and penetrated her pussy.

Bella began to finger herself and matched her pace to Emmett's. Bella could tell Alice's was close to her climax when she began to get shaky on her arms.

Emmett then reached forward and pulled Alice's arms out from under her. Alice then laid there, her arms out to the side and her ass in the air as Emmett pulled all the way out and slammed back into her.

He was in pure ecstasy at the new position as made Alice's pussy tighter.

Emmett's thrusts became faster and without pace and he soon ordered out to Alice, "Cum now."

She did, calling Emmett's name as he called hers.

Bella was still observing and came herself only moments after.

The two vampires looked over to the human and Emmett pulled out of Alice and crawled over to Bella, their eyes connected the entire time. When he reached her, Emmett grabbed Bella's thighs and pulled them apart so she was spread eagle.

He rubbed the head of his erect cock on her slick pussy lips.

"Emmett, please," she begged in a low husky voice.

He smiled, and slowly inched himself into her. Bella was in agonizing pain from how much she wanted him. As he pushed in all the way, he just stayed there, enjoying the scorching heat around his shaft.

When he finally did begin to move, it was slow and Bella cried out. "Emmett!"

"Yes, Bella?" he smirked down at her. In truth, he wanted to fuck her at vampire speed, but was enjoying torturing her.

"Fuck me!" she yelled out in frustration. He let out a booming laugh and quickened his pace.

He reached and pulled both her legs over his shoulders and his pace became erratic. Alice came up and leaned down to kiss an orgasmic Bella.

Emmett continued to push in and out until his cold seed spurted out.

He pulled out for only a moment to turn Bella's hips sideways and he entered her again, her legs in pushed out and to his side.

Alice, feeling left out crawled over to she was on her knees above Bella's face.

The human girl was being literally fucked senseless, and couldn't figure out what to do until Alice leaned back and whispered to Bella, "Lick my pussy."

Bella immediately burst into actions and licked Alice, who shuddered in pleasure. She then used her fingers to fuck Alice and her tongue to play with her lips.

Emmett was still pounding into Bella, hard enough for her to let out a pained whimper which neither of the two vampires took notice of.

As Bella moaned and orgasmed, milking Emmett of his own release, it sent vibrations through Alice that made her call out Bella's name and release her own juices all over Bella.

The house had been empty of all but the three of them, but moments before they had a joined orgasm, Jasper had arrived home and made his way up to the room. He opened the door to see a naked Bella being fucked by Emmett while eating Alice's pussy and was immediately hard.

Emmett, Alice and Bella both turned to look at him. Bella was the first to speak. "Do you want to join us, Jasper?"

Jasper was a little surprised, but answered with a smirk when his wife gave him an approving nod.

Emmett pulled Bella to him and into a heated kiss while Jasper stripped of his clothes, leaving a trail of them on his way to the bed. Alice grabbed his arm and yanked him down to her, where she brought her lips to his neck and ground herself into his thigh. He grinned and laid down.

Alice crawled on top of him and slowly lowered herself onto his pulsing dick. Alice let out a low moan, which caused Emmett and Bella to pull away from each other and stare as Alice rode Jasper.

Emmett picked Bella up and laid her on her side, beside the two already having sex. Bella was starring at how Alice slid up and down on Jaspers cock, letting out an un-expecting shriek when she felt Emmett shove himself into her again.

Both Bella and Emmett watched Alice and Jasper, completely immersed in their own bubble of desire.

Suddenly, Alice froze and her body racked as her eyes squished shut and she let out a sound from deep in her chest. Jasper grabbed her hips and bounced her on his cock a few time before coming himself.

Bella turned her head and looked at Emmett when she finally orgasmed, her mouth making a perfect 'O'.

Emmett kissed Bella's neck, resisting the erg to bite as he pulsed and released inside her.

Pulling away from Alice, he moved toward Bella and met Emmett's eye, a message passing between them. Emmett laid on his back, pulling Bella onto his chest.

It was Alice's turn to touch herself as she watched her husband spread Bella's legs and enter her in one swift thrust. Beneath her, Emmett grabbed his cock and probed at Bella's anus. Bella gasped and looked back at Emmett.

She nodded and he slowly pushed into her as he held the humans hips as lightly as he could without breaking her. She let an occasional gasp in pain. When he got as far as he could, he lightly kissed Bella's neck and began to thrust, starting slow.

Jasper had been holding still till then. He timed his thrusts with Emmett's. Bella could fell both their dicks moving inside her. The pain in her ass was overcome with the pleasure she felt, and she didn't know if any of it was because of Jasper or not.

Alice was fingering herself, moving her hand as fast as possible, with three fingers inside her.

Emmett was grunting in pleasure and he grabbed her ass in his large hands. Jasper was unable to stop his projecting of the pleasure he felt of be sheathed in such warmth. They were both pounding into her two little holes as she moaned and yelled out.

"I'm so close," Emmett grunted in her ear, sending her into a sex filled frenzy and she orgasmed and clenched her muscles around the two, who only quickened their pace, dragging Bella's climax out.

The coil in her stomach tightened again, and Emmett thrust in once more before cumming and relaxing against the bed. Jasper starred into Bella's eyes and pumped harder and faster until they both yelled out there climax.

Alice's sweet voice filled the air with their own and they all pulled away from each other and laid side by side.

Alice's eyes went blank and she instructed them all to shower and get dressed before the rest of the family got home from hunting.

They all hurried and cleaned themselves before dressing and going downstairs to sit in the living room, watch TV, and wait.

Alice, Emmett, Bella, and Jasper sat and laughed comfortably around each other, no strange feelings from the time they shared.

When Esme Carlisle, Rosalie, and Edward got home, they were greeted with a casual wave.

"What'd you guys do while we were gone?" Edward asked, coming to sit next to his mate.

The four looked around the room at each other before responding "Nothing," before not being able to hold the laughter in.

It was a secret that would be kept and continued.

**OKAY, Well, that was the first of many one-shots I plan on posting, so please review if you liked it or want to be my Beta. Even if you didn't like it, please review!**


End file.
